


The Parent Tag

by dannihowell (iguessicantry)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 07:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7630201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iguessicantry/pseuds/dannihowell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Youtuber, Greg Howell-Lester, has his parents (AmazingPhil and danisnotonfire) appear in a video.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Parent Tag

A boy of about sixteen appears on screen and smiles. His hair is styled into a quiff and his bright blue eyes twinkle in the professional lighting of his studio, aka his bedroom. He’s dressed in a blue American Eagle t-shirt and some black jeans.

“Hello, everyone! My name is Greg and on today’s main channel video I’m going to do the parent tag with my two dads.”

Dan and Phil appear on either side of him and some game show music plays to introduce them.

“For those of you who are new to my videos, these are my dads, Dan and Phil and they were pretty big here on YouTube when they were young and relevant—,”

“Hey!” Dan says, playfully smacking his son’s arm. “We’re still relevant.”

“Yeah. Who has more subscribers?” Phil asks.

Greg laughs and waves them off. “If I were on YouTube for twenty years, I’d have a lot more subscribers.”

“But you don’t,” Dan laughs, rubbing it in.

“Alright, guys, today we will be doing the parent tag,” Greg announces, trying to get back to business. “Are you ready?”

“Yeah, let’s go!” Phil exclaims as he makes a face. Greg just laughs because this is totally how his fathers act.

—

“How many kids do you have and how old are they?” Greg asks.

“Three,” Dan answers. “Greg is the oldest at sixteen.”

“Hannah is thirteen,” Phil adds on. “And Kelsey is ten.”

“Good job guys. Good teamwork,” Greg says seriously.

“Oi! Don't be cheeky.” Dan says because of how sarcastic his son is behaving. The three of them all burst into laughter.

Greg finally manages to say, “Someone’s going to call Childline on you.”

“We’re very loving, we swear,” Phil giggles.

—

“What are your proudest and most frustrating moments as a parent?

Phil starts by saying, “One frustrating moment was when Greg was just a little baby and we ran out of nappies.”

“Oh my god,” Dan laments. “I remember that!”

“We didn’t have anything to stop him from weeing all over the flat so we bundled him up in a towel around his lower half. Dan ran to the nearest Sainsbury and bought him a collection of nappies to last the year, I think. It was so much!”

“We were so tired, oh my god. We weren’t ready for that to happen,” Dan groans.

Greg sighs and shakes his head. “I would handle a baby better than the two of you.”

Dan and Phil both pull a skeptical face before bursting into laughter again. “You can’t even remember to take a bath. A baby? Ha!”

“Yeah, yeah. Okay. What was your proudest moment?”

“My proudest moment,” Dan says, “was when you came to us when you were five and you said you would take really good care of your little sisters no matter what because that’s what good brothers do.”

“I said that?” Greg says surprised.

“Yes, you did and both Phil and I were so proud to know we were raising such a caring person.”

 Greg flashed his boyish, smug smile at the camera.

Phil clears his throat and says, “Now, my proudest moment was when Kelsey was called into the headmaster’s office for punching the kid who bullied her friend. I don’t promote violence but she did what she had to do. And she was being a true friend.”

“Yeah, stay clear of my baby sister guys.”

—

“How do you discipline your children? Greg asks stiltedly.

“Oh, you don’t have to say it like that,” Phil laughs.

“We beat them and lock them in a dungeon guarded by a dragon,” Dan quips.

“Dad!”

“Dan!”

“What?” he giggles. “No, we are a non-violent family. We do time-outs and grounding. Though, taking away their phones works the best.”

“Yeah, it’s like ripping off an arm,” Greg adds.

—

“Have you always wanted kids and how much more do you plan on having?”

“No!” the both answer giggling.

“Whoa,” Greg gasps. “Should I be offended?”

“It’s not like that,” Phil says, “We were so young when we first met. When we got married, we still wanted the freedom of traveling and everything so wanting kids was so far off.”

“Yeah, you should know we wanted you. You’re _adopted_ for Christ-sakes,” Dan says rolling his eyes. “And we don’t want anymore. We are done. No more nappies and no more bottles! We made it.”

Dan and Phil do a little victory dance while Greg tries to hide his embarrassment by spinning around in his chair so he isn’t facing the camera.

—-

“Do you think your relationship with your spouse has changed since you had children? Better or worse?”

Phil answers first. “Better.”

“Yeah, better,” Dan agrees.

“Care to elaborate?”

“Having a family to call our own really put things into perspective,” Dan says looking at Phil instead of the camera, something is very well known for in their collaborations. “We both realized that there are people we love most like each other and our children and, you know, we have to cherish each moment. We try to never stay angry for too long and try to work out conflicts. We love each other more now than ever.”

“Everything that Dan said,” Phil smiles at him.

Greg groans and says, “Do you have to do that now?” They don’t respond so there’s another jump cut.

—

“Sorry guys. My parents are in love and like to remind me every chance they get.”

Dan and Phil laugh and giggle, almost embarrassed by their behavior. Almost.

“Next question: Have you become more like your own parents since becoming parents?”

“Yes,” Phil says with conviction. “My parents always knew what to do in every situation and I’d like to think I’ve gained that confidence since having three kids who _constantly_ get into trouble.”

“Dad?” Greg asks, turning to Dan.

“Um, I’m more likely to sigh and mutter under my breath since becoming a dad, which is something your grandma and great-grandma love to do.”

“Are you becoming your grandma, Dan?” Phil asks.

“Yes,” Dan sighs and mutters something under his breath. Greg and Phil laugh.

—-

“Do you expect your kids to go to Uni? Or would you let them decide for themselves?”

“You guys have to decide that for yourselves,” Dan says immediately. “I went to Uni for the stupidest reasons. Don’t do that to yourselves. Go because it truly interests you and you want to do the work that comes along with it. And, please, chose something you really want to do.”

“I agree with Dan. I finished Uni and even got my masters but I found Uni to be a really great thing for me. It won’t be the same for anyone. Our kids have to make the decisions and we’ll support them no matter what.”

“Good,” Greg starts. “Because I don’t think I want to go.”

“You’re going. You’re just lazy,” Dan says playfully.

“ _Dad_!” Greg whines.  

“ _Greg_!” he replied childishly, in the same whiney tone.

“Whatever.”

—

“Next question: Complete the sentence, “You know you’re a dad when…?”

 “You know you’re a dad when staying up past ten is next to impossible. I can’t do it anymore. The day is just so long now,” Phil comments.  

Dan says, “You know you’re a dad when you say things like, ‘When I was your age,’ and it’s not ironic. That was actually a long time ago. Oh god.”

Greg laughs, “You guys are old.”

“We still have a better sex life than you,” Dan retorts. Phil snorts and Greg gets up from his chair and walks out of the shot.

—

“That’s it, guys! Thank you for watching The Parent Tag. I hope we didn’t scar any of you with our familial shenanigans. If you guys aren’t already subscribed to my parents, the links are below and you can also click on their faces. Like and comment if you would like more videos like this. Please don’t tell me how ‘hot’ they are. I hear enough of that. Don’t forget to subscribe. This is Gregory Lester-Howell signing off. Bye!”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr  
> [danni-howell](https://danni-howell.tumblr.com/)


End file.
